Sora Blade
"I will be your light that will guide you to victory, you will be my shadow that will help me win." Sora is the rising super rookie pirate and captain of the Blade Pirates. He is gaining recognition throughout the world both for his strength and his crazy antics. Appearance Sora is a lean well built man. He has dark red hair and brown eyes. He is mostly seem with gray jeans, a white-t and a black jacket with a high collar. Sora is mostly seen with a mug on his face when he's alone, but with friends he is seeen with a big cocky smile. He wears both spears on his back, but sometimes carries around and casually spins around his spear in his hand, much to the fear of the people around him. Personality Sora is the life of the party. His look towards people maybe cold, but that changes when they talk to him. He is a very friendly person who makes friends and allies very quickly. He is quick to start a discussion and jokes around a lot. Jokes are is strongest point, though he takes them far sometimes, offending people in the act. He sometimes clowns on others for his own entertainment, though he is mostly sarcastic to his friends. He is not sarcastic to his enemies that he fights, he mostly does it to taunt his opponents and get on their nerves. Sora is not so kind to those that anger him, once angered his personality changes and he becomes somewhat crazy, wanting to crush his opponent with all his strength. Though, if he is against a worthy opponent he respects, he goes back to his old self and enjoys the battle.He is very cocky and stubborn, and hates when people disagree with him. Whenever he goes and fights someone, he is always cocky at first and never starts out using his devil fruit or spears. He is very proud of his hand to hand combat and always uses it at first. History Sora was an orphan at an early age, losing his mother at birth and then losing his father when he was 5. He lived in the slums in the west blue where there are no orphanages. Sora was forced to live by himself by fending for himself and stealing food. He then lived with other orphans in the town, as a rag tag group of thiefs. They helped each other to get food and built their own fort. Sora was in this group until he was 14, because of his attitude toward everyone and his friendliness, he quickly became the group leader. All of it changed when the city condoned their existence. The slums were the outside of a big city, known for trading and wealth. The city decided that they have no use for the slums and decided to destroy it. They sent in troops and went to destroy it. The slums were caught in a blazing fire, and the troops set out to shoot any of the survivors. Sora tried to keep his friends calm and get them out, but the uproar was too great. They scattered around scared and worried. Sora gathered as many people he could and took them to the port. He stole a ship and was the first to get in it. His friends were still scared and didn't want to get in the boat, but that hesitation was the end of them. Troops came and opened fire at them, killing them all off. Sora watched them all get killed, traumatizing him, but he didn't waste any time. Sulking up his feelings, he put down the sails and started rowing as fast as he could. The troops opened fire at him but he somehow was able to get out on time. Sora was out at sea for a while, almost starving to death. He was saved by a couple of fishers later on and was taken to another island. The island had a martial arts dojo, Sora wanted to get stronger and decided to join it. After the incident, Sora changed personalites, he became cold and cruel. That all changed because of his Sensei. Not only did he teach him how to fight and defend himself, he also showed him how great life is and how fun it can be. Sora was trained by him for 3 years, when he decided he wanted to become a pirate. He then set off and made the Blade Pirates. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit: Tori Tori no Mi: Model Thunderbird Sora was able to get his hands on a mythical zoan fruit, being able to transform into a thunderbird. This fruit enables him to be able to control and generate lightning from his own body, as well as grow wings, talons, and even fully transform into a thunderbird. Sora has trained and is able to do different types of moves with it. *'Electricity Manipulation: '''Sora is able to create and generate electricity from his own body as well as control electricity. **'Negative Charge: Sora charges electricity in his hand and sends it flying to his opponent. The longer he charges the stronger the attack and the bigger range it reaches. **'Raging Armor: '''Sora is able to cover his body with a massive amount of electricity, guarding him from most attacks and electrocuting his enemy in the act. *'Sound Manipulation: 'Sora can break the sound barrier, creating a loud sound that sounds much like thunder. This deafens the opponents for a short time and confuses them as well. **'Lightning Roar: 'Sora combines the deafening noise with a massive negative charge, but shoots it from his mouth. The attack first deafens the opponent, then goes and attacks the opponent. It works the opposite of lightning and thunder. *'Thunderbird transformation: 'Sora can transform parts of his body into a thunderbird, or fully into a thunderbird. **'Flight: Sora can turn his arms into wings giving him the ability to fly. He barely ever uses it in battle because it takes away the ability to fight with his hands. He mostly just uses it to go up high and make his jumps higher during battles. **'Talons: '''Sora can turn his fingers into talons and deal much more damage to someone. The talons are strong enough to tear into skin and do deep cuts. ***Sora can use lightning to strengthen his talons, and even project claw shaped lightning at his opponent. Weaponry '''Hand to Hand Combat: '''Sora is very adept at fighting with his own body. He was trained for a long time, learning multiple martial arts and fighting styles to a level that he considers himself a master at it. *'Quick thinking and Reflexes: 'Sora has very fast reflexes, being able to dodge fast attacks even at close range, and thinks on his toes during battles. He usually looks for an opening as quickly as he can and counter attacks quickly too. '''Twin Spear Style: '''Sora was taught how to use and fight with two spears. He is able to fight very well with them. Sora's fighting style with them are very quick swings and stabs that all flow together. He also throws his spear a lot, aiming for a fatal blow to his opponents. He sometimes uses one spear to defend attacks against swords and bullets and uses the other spear to attack. *'Lightning Spears: 'Sora is able to coat his spears in electricity enhancing their power. The lightning is able to extend the reach of the spear by a lot. **'Lightning Spear Throw: 'Sora throws his lightning spear at fast speeds with precision, being able to pierce anything that he throws it at. **'Lightning Spear Thrust: '''Combining his spear attacks with his negative charge attack, Sora shoots spear like blasts at his opponent. Trivia *Sora likes to eat sweets a lot, and enjoys chocolate the most *Sora is mostly seen playing around the crew's pet panda Bepo. *He hates people like him the most. *Sora is a pretty bad flirt, but still somehow manages to get them. Probably cause he's funny. *Made By Limit Quotes Template Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Blade Pirate Category:Character